An Alternate Ending
by pencilanderaser
Summary: A different and my own version of some parts of Gatekeepers 1985. What if Ruriko and Shun got together after their split up in GK1985? Will they have a same ending or a different one? Everything is not about sacrifice. Please read and review. I will appreciate your opinion and correction and how you want it to be at the end. Tragedy because I can't think of any suitable genres.
1. Ikusawa Ruriko

**Hi guys, I'm still nervous with the fact that no one will ever dare to read this. But I like Gatekeepers but I am disappointed with GK1985. So I'm here, doing a different one based on my desire. But I do not own Gatekeepers, Gatekeepers21. Enjoy reading.**

* * *

 _"Someone who lost the power of the Gate is no longer my comrade. I will keep on fighting. Even if there's only me left, as the captain of the Gate Keepers."_

"Stupid!" She quietly cursed as she was strolling around the school yard. Several memories came flooding her mind. There was a certain feeling inside her, a bitter feeling.

 _"I've already lost in the race of love, how could I also lose in Aegis Far East branch's final battle."_

"It wasn't the final battle, Kaoru." She whispered to herself. "I haven't even won the race of love." The young lady continued whispering.

Walking around Tategami High School in early 1975, it was Ikusawa Ruriko. Almost 5 years ago, they defeated Mugen Majuu at the same time they lost AEGIS. The last time she saw Shun Ukiya. For some reasons, she still held unto their memories after she lost her gate ability, after they split up.

"Stupid Shun!" She cursed again, only this time I could be heard by anyone who would walk past her. Arriving at the roof top, she sat at the spot where she and her gatekeeper friends sat where they held their mini meetings. "Am I ready to leave the memories?" She asked herself. Ruriko decided to start a new life somewhere far and just visited Tategami before completely moving on.

"Rurippe?"

As she heard her unusual nickname, she became nervous but excited at the same time. "Who's there?" She asked the stranger as she turns toward the owner of the voice.

* * *

So, I wanted to read some review, I do hope I'd get atleast one. Thank you.


	2. Ukiya Shun

Hello there, I actually don't know how to write Gatekeeper. Or is it gatekeeper? OR Gate Keeper? Either way.. right? please somebody correct me. Well, I'm uploading the chapters that I'm done as quickly as I could. So read up, and please tell me what you think. I do not own gatekeepers.

* * *

"Saemi, are you sure?"

"Yes, I do want to study here. Besides, I might get to see Yukino every day."

Shun sighed. His sister wanted to study in Tategami High School, so they came and get everything that Saemi needed. Where everything started, he thought.

"Oh, come on brother; don't look at me like that. Why don't you just take a little trip here and let's just meet at the front gate within at least 1 hour." Saemi pushed him away. "I know you wanted to look back and reminisce good memories, right?"

"Alright, alright. You don't have to push me outside." Shun agreed as Saemi closed the door of the Guidance room. Thinking where to go first, he went to see his old classroom. New bunch of Third year students filled the room. They are having their history class. "Yup, I still don't like history." Beginning to pace slowly, he reached the window overlooking the school yard. He remembered their last battle. Though he knows that they are, or rather, he is still in search of Shinigami Shinshi.

"As the captain of GateKeepers… But I still can't finish this battle without Shinigami showing up. That's lame." He told himself as he remembered everything as he stared at the school yard. "This isn't good memories, Saemi." He continued talking to himself. As he motioned to go to another place, he saw a familiar figure walking towards the stairs to the roof top. He followed the mysterious figure without a second thought. They reached the rooftop, where their team gathered during break time for a meeting or usually just chill up with the gang. Finally, he realized that he knew this familiar person; he only needed to make sure.

"Rurippe?"

He called out, asking himself at the same time. A young lady, this mysterious person who once had a long brown hair, now wearing it shoulder length, was no other than Ikusawa Ruriko.

* * *

*sigh* I wished somebody will dare to read this. anyways, R&R. Thanks


	3. I love you

I don't own Gatekeepers.

* * *

"I told you million times already not to call me Rurippe." She replied very annoyed, but deep inside, she was very happy. Shun is literally in front of her. "YOU ARE SO STUPID!" She blurted. She felt good; at least she got to tell him directly.

"What a nice way to greet an old friend." Shun complained to the young lady, he was elated to see her again.

"What? " Ruriko became more irritated. She doesn't like that 'friend' part, she was happy one moment ago, but now, she wouldn't want to see him ever again. She wanted to run away, but can't bring herself to run. _"I want to see him"_ her alter ego whispered to her. She thought, she still loved him, and never did want to forget it. Shun stared at her wondering why Ruriko is looking at him like that.

"Rurippe? What's wrong?" He asked her worriedly. _"I wonder if she still loves me. No, I hope she still love me."_ He thought. Shun approached her as she tries to hold up her tears. But how much effort she exerted, he can still see that she's in pain just by looking at him. "Rurippe?" He repeated it again. He wanted her to answer, this time he saw tears slowly running through her cheeks. Shun arrived few inches away from Ruriko, but instead, he felt a painful slap on his cheeks. She began running away from him. "Wait!" Shun ran after her.

"Don't follow me! I'm not supposed to see nor talk to you!" Ruriko shouted while running away from Shun. _"I thought I am happy to see him again, but I got annoyed. I don't want him calling me Rurippe or friend. I'm still hurting. ENOUGH ALREADY!"_ She shouted in her mind. She wanted to shout even louder to ease her anger. As if the two are playing tag around the school, several students' curiosity rose up. "Who the hell are these two?" "Are they even students" They asked and whispered to one another upon seeing the two older people. They reached the school yard and Shun stopped, catching his breath. _"The heck, did she always run that fast before?"_ He asked himself.

"OI IKUSAWA! I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU I WAS WRONG ALL THIS TIME! Hear me out first, and please stop running." He panted. 'I called her Ikusawa, did I?' he asked himself, in a normal voice. Ruriko stopped running, but never turned to face Shun, she is waiting for more. "Rurippe…" He approached as he began to talk. Now she didn't care about Rurippe, she wanted to hear him out this time. "I was wrong…to let you go. I was wrong that I pushed you away. It was just… It was just that I'm scared that something might happen to you if you continue to stick with me. What if Shinigami Shinshi showed up? What if you lose your life when that happens? I… I'm sorry… I neve—"

"You're really stupid. I would never die; I would never join a battle now that I lost my gate power. You are stupid as hell. I don't want to hear sorry; I was about to move on, to start my life somewhere far without holding unto those memories you gave me. Then you showed up, you really know how to ruin everything. Just… just tell me you don't love me, and I'll pretend that I never saw you here." Ruriko began crying as she speaks up. Shun stared at her, unable to move; he doesn't know what to answer. What does she mean with somewhere far? Finally, he managed to stride a few steps to Ruriko but stopped halfway. "I love you." He said in almost a whisper. Ruriko gave her a confused look.

"I… I-I still love you Ruriko. B-but, you can go. I just can't lie to myself anymore." He stared at the lady waiting for an answer. But she just stood there, paralyzed. "You can go ahead and forget me; I just want you to know that I'm lying to myself when I said that I don't want you anymore." Still unable to get a reply, he turned his back and walked away. He felt his heart shattered even more. I should return now. Saemi is waiting for me, he thought. On the other hand, Ruriko tried syncing what she heard; she longed to hear that once more. This time, she thought, she will definitely win the race of love. "Ciao." She heard him bid farewell. As she turns her body on the opposite side, she saw Shun walking away with his right hand waving in the air. She quietly walked faster. Faster that she can hold him before its too late, again.

"Stupid Shun." As she hugged him from behind, she never wanted to let go. She was crying her heart out. Shun was surprised of the unexpected but turned to her and hugged her back. "I don't want to let go" She whispered.

"I still love you too, it never changed."

* * *

I'm confused in using 'its' or 'it's' on "Faster that she can hold him before its too late, again." part. What do I think? (still hoping there will be someone who will read this.) Please read and review. Thank you


End file.
